diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Death
Death is the cessation of life for a being. Malthael, former Archangel of Wisdom, now embodies this aspect as the Angel of Death.Reaper of Souls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-08-22 Gameplay Diablo In Diablo, death ends the game, and the player is forced to restart from their last save. In the game's multiplayer, there is a Resurrect spell which another character can use to revive the deceased, or the fallen character could respawn in town with reduced health and mana. Monsters who die in the game die permanently and do not respawn (unless resurrected by some other monsters). Hence, the game's number of enemies are finite. Diablo II In Diablo II, the player is revived without any equipped items or minions, in the act's town. To regain their lost items, the character has to return to the place they died, and pick up their 'corpse' - often a dangerous preposition, as any monsters in the area remains. Further deaths (even of an itemless character) result in more corpses. A corpse will appear in town only if the player restarts their game, but only the most recent corpse would appear - thus, if a character died multiple times, they might lose all items they had equipped. In the Hardcore mode of Diablo II, death is permanent, and a deceased player can no longer create or join games. If a monster dies, it leaves behind a corpse on the ground. In Diablo II, the corpse has several possible functions: *Revival by a Necromancer, as a minion, or exploding the corpse to damage nearby foes. *Looting, by a Barbarian. This ability allows a Barbarian to find 'hidden' potions and items, beyond initial item drops. *Creation of a Grim Totem, by a Barbarian, using the Grim Ward skill. These totems cause nearby monsters to flee, but vanish after a set time period. *Conversion into life or mana by the Druid and Paladin. The Druid uses the Carrion Vine or Solar Creeper to do so; only life or mana can be converted at one time. Paladins use an aura skill, which works similarly. Some monsters are able to revive their allies. For instance, Fallen Shamans are able to revive fellow Fallen. Some bosses, such as Radament, are also able to revive minions. Monsters often drop items upon death; this is one of the main methods of item collection. Some bosses drop more powerful items, whether randomly spawned items (such as 'rare' or 'set' items in Diablo II), or specific, pre-determined items (such as the Book of Skill dropped by Radament). Some monsters may also cause effects upon death. For instance, Embalmed and similar monsters release a cloud of poison when they die. The most drastic of these are caused by bosses - for instance, the death of Blood Raven killed any Hungry Dead she had summoned. Some monsters may even revive upon death, like the Returned in the game's fifth act. Diablo III In Diablo III, player death wears down the player's equipment, damaging its durability by 10% (from level 10 and upwards). There exist no corpse runs, unlike Diablo II; due to the physics system introduced, if Blizzard had implemented Diablo II's method of corpse retrieval, it would have frustrated too many players. After all, if one cannot get his/her equipment back, it would essentially be like forcing Hardcore mode on players who may not feel up to the challenge. Once a Softcore character is dead, they have four optons: *Revive at last active checkpoint (note that some teleports to town count as setting new checkpoint) *Revive at corpse (must wait 5 seconds), cannot be used in boss fights, and can only be done 3 times in a row (reset when changing zone, or venturing too far from the previous death site) *Revive in town *Players can also be revived by other players, who must click on grave marker and channel it for 3 seconds without taking damage. Reviving at corpse or checkpoints will place hero in a 'phased out' state, in which they are immune to damage, cannot perform any actions other than movement and picking up Gold or Health Potions, are invisible and may move through enemies unhindered. Their followers, however, are vulnerable as normal during that time. Death imposes no penalty on the player aside from item damage (unless the item is indestructible) and losing Pool of Reflection experience buff, as well as any other buffs. Monsters do not have permanent death and will respawn each time a game is loaded (akin to Diablo II). Hardcore mode Heroes who die, of course, cannot be brought back from the dead. However, upon such circumstances, the player can elect to place that hero in a special Hall of Fallen Heroes, for other players to see. Customer Support will not revive dead Hardcore characters, even if dead came on fault of anyone other than the owner: according to EULA, by starting a Hardcore game, player agrees that he and he alone is responsible for their character's death. References Category:Gameplay Category:Lore